A standard folding box often used in the pharmaceutical industry is known as a carton with tuck-in ends according to ECMA Code A112. Safety slits are put in tuck-in flaps in order to obtain sure locking. With the closing of the safety slits, one can make sure that the contents of the folding box arrives intact in the hands of the consumer. However, absolute security against theft or disappearance of the product cannot be guaranteed and it is hard to determine tampering. In some cases, to avoid possible mistake as to whether or not there has been tampering, it is possible to lock in flaps with a tuck in end with special sealing or glue as for example hot melt or cold glue.
Prior art methods to avoid tampering can have disadvantages in that besides needing additional apparatus for application, supplementary materials are needed in the packaging procedures on normal carton-forming machines. These materials make the packaging procedure more expensive. In addition, some manufacturing problems can occur and the capacity of the carton forming machines can be adversely influenced. In some cases, safety devices have to be installed because of vapors coming out of hot melt mechanisms.
In many cases, the folding boxes with glued tuck-in ends cannot be reclosed and are not reusable after they are once opened.